Beneath My Heart
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: After the infamous breakup in the 'R' version, Serena decided to run away to American to find a new life of her own. But, for a time being, she had to go back to Japan to finish some unfinished business, what would happen?


Hi everybody! I am revising and re-editing the chapters of **BMH** so you can have a better view of my story. I was just a beginner when I started this whole fanfiction. I am trying my best to write stories that I have love dearly. But, in order to do that, I have to try my best. My editor and I are trying our best to revise my previous story. Please enjoy these re-editing chapters of BMH.

**Edited 4/29/05:** Due to the new rules of fanfiction, restricting us authors to use song lyrics for our story, I've taken off the lyrics to this story. From now on, this story would be a regular one. >. Urgh, I really wanted to use thost lyrics, but rules are rules. >. **Chapter 2** would be out shortly. Please just bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Beneath My Heart**

**By: Eternity's Angel**

**Chapter One: Have You Ever**

* * *

Serena was walking along the streets with a little tune in her mind. The weather in Tokyo, Japan had been great. Blue skies clouding above, with the warm sun shining down upon Japan. Serena was about to turn around the corner when she collided with someone and both had fall down on the ground, with Serena on top of that person. Serena opened her eyes and found that it was Darien who she had bumped into. Both of them got up from the ground.

"Darien! I am so excited that I bumped into you!" said Serena, as she leap and hug Darien.

Darien cringed in pain when Serena hugged him. Ever since those dreams that wouldn't leave him alone, he couldn't help but wonder what if those dreams were true. Like those dreams when he dreamt Serenity would be with him. Those dreams had haunted him night and day, which made Darien tried to avoid Serena in all possible. But, no matter what, he kept on bumping into her.

'I have to do something before something tragic happens. I am so sorry to do this to you Serena, but this is the only way for your safety,' thought Darien, as he gently pushed her off him. Serena's eyes was fill with bewilderment.

"Serena, we have to talk," Darien said calmly. Serena looked confuse, "What is it Darien? Are you ok?"

Darien looked away, "Serena, I don't think this relationship is working for us. I think we need break up."

Serena looked up at Darien, "Is it something that I did? Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you? I really want to keep our relationship. Please tell me!"

"You did nothing wrong. I just feel that we need some time off. Like a break up."

"Y-Y-Y-You want to break up with me? Darien, please, tell me why you want to do that? Aren't we happy together?" Serena said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Darien said and jogged off, leaving Serena with a broken heart.

'What did I do wrong Darien? I gave you everything and I even saved your life and fought hard to get you back. But, at the end, you broke my heart. Why? Why did you do this Darien? I sacrifice everything for you and this is how you repay me back? A broken heart. What did I do to make you want to break away a perfect relationship? Why?' Serena thought bitterly.

_

* * *

_

Serena headed back home devastated. It was lucky for her that her family was out. Her father went out to work and her mother went shopping. Her annoying brother Sammy, was at a friend's house. Her cat, Luna was over the Cherry Hill Shrine, where the senshis meetings were always held. Nether less, she is also her guild and adviser.

Serena marched upstairs into her room, and got two baggages out and laid it on her bed. Tears were falling down Serena's eyes as she silently packed her clothes into the bags that was set in front of her. She hurrily grabbed anything that would be necessary in wherever she would be going. Wherever she would go, it would be far away from Japan. Far away from Darien. She counted her money fast and grabbed her passport. Grabbing a pen and a few pieces of paper, she hurrily and scribbling down a note to be left behind.

_

* * *

_

Leaving home was a harsh thing to do, but Serena just couldn't take it anymore. Struggling to pick up her luggage, Serena got on the bus and the only slight seen was a tear rolling down her face.

At the airport, Serena booked a flight to America where she hope she can get away her pain. Hopefully she would be able to start a brand-new life without the painful memories coming back. A brand-new life without Darien. But, why does it hurts so much inside her heart? Her heart is tightening at the flashback that she just had.

**-_Flashback-_**

_"Serena, we have to talk," Darien said calmly. Serena looked confused, "What is it Darien? Are you ok?" _

_Darien looked away, "Serena, I don't think this relationship is working for us. I think we need a separation."_

_Serena looked up at Darien, "Is it something that I did? Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you? I really want to keep our relationship. Please tell me!"_

_"You did nothing wrong. I just feel that we need some time off. Like a break up."_

_"Y-Y-Y-You want to break up with me? Darien, please, tell me why you want to do that? Aren't we happy together?" Serena said, her eyes closed to tears._

_"I'm sorry. I have to go," Darien said and jogged off, leaving Serena with a broken heart._

_**- End of Flashback-**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

Closing her eyes, Serena refused to let those tears fall. She needed to be strong. No matter what happened, she can't be a weaklingShe might have been a crybaby in the past, but not anymore. She would start over her life. She would forget about Darien, he was the one who had broken her heart. She had given everything to him, and he had just gave it all up. No, she would become strong. She would show him that their breakup didn't affect her. She would become the new and improved Serena. There's no way that she is going to let one breakup tear her apart. She is going to show them all that she is no weakling.

Coming back to the Tsukino resident, Luna jumped into Serena's window and into her room. Though, when she got in, she noticed something was strange in Serena's room. The room looks neater than it was in the morning, the desk was clearer than this morning, and the bed was made.

Luna walked around the room, '_Odd. Serena's room was never this clean. She never ever had her things organized. It's always scattered around the floor. The room wasn't like this in the morning before I have left.'_

Walking around the room, Luna was getting confused by the minute. The room was clean, the bed was made, and everything wasn't out of order. It seems as if Serena herself left the room. But, she had spoke to soon, for when she had jumped up on the desk, she had found a note, written neatly and legible to see it. Taking a look over the letter, she didn't exactly read the whole thing. The first words that had caught her eye were two words: '_Good-bye_.' Gasping, she grabbed the letter into her mouth, jumped out of the window and headed towards the Cherry Hill Shrine, she hoped they would know what would be going on.

* * *

_"_Last call for Flight 0706 to New York."

Standing up, Serena walked to the gates with her belongings, but she hesitated and looked back at her home for the last 14 years of her life. She had loved Tokyo and she found it as a home to her. But, how can you call a place your home for you decided to leave it all up because of a break up? She knew the answer to that, she just didn't want to face any more stress that has been given to her on the day her destiny had began. On the very first day she was born, destiny had handed her responsibilities of a greater power to protect this planet Earth from the evil aliens from other planets.

But, this place had been her home and now she had to leave. Leave and begin a new life. A life of what she had always dreamed of. She had always wanted to become a housewife, but she had another dream. A dream to become a star. She had enjoyed singing and she hoped that she can fulfill those dreams in New York, for this is only the beginning for her. A new life to become a whole new person, and better than before. Casting her home for the past 14 years one last glance, she headed towards the gates and handed the flight attendant her plane ticket and boarded on the plane.

"Good-bye Tokyo...forever."

_To All of My Loyal Friends,_

_By the time you have read this, I have been long gone. But at this time I am farther away than you thought. Don't blame yourself for this cause, for this is to head off to somewhere so I can start a life. A new life where I wouldn't become heartbroken from the ones that I love. This mainly doesn't have anything to do with you, for it's my own business and I wish you will respect it. You have always been the closest friends that I ever had. You make me laugh, smile, but the most important thing that you have given me was faith. I had so much faith in protecting the future with my best of friends by my side and my loving prince. But, those had been shattered by now. You don't really need to know what happened. You don't need to find me; you won't be able to. I have closed up all the tracking devices. My days in Japan have ended. Only a new life is ahead of me. What you could do for me is never lose faith like I did. This was my choice and what's important is to be happy each and every day. Thank you for being my friend and supporting me in every way. I guess that this is it. Take care of each other, and remember, I will always be beside you...even from a far distance..._

_Goodbye...forever,_

_Serena_

_P.S. Please take care of Luna for me, and say goodbye to Darien for me. _

For a while, it seems as though time had stop for the senshis. They looked lost, confused, and most importantly, broken. They couldn't believe that Serena had walked out of their lives. The most important person who had changed their lives and show them the true meaning of happiness, had ran away to a place even they can't track her down. Each of one of them had been staring off space, trying to come up with some possibilities of why Serena would have done such a thing. She was always thinking of putting her friends ahead instead of herself. She was always kind hearted and always thoughtful. But, what could ever process her to just get up and walked out of their lives just like that? There's got to be some catch to this.

* * *

Serena yawned as she looked out of her window and only saw clouds, clouds and more clouds. How boring. Her CD player which she was listening was getting towards the end, and she really liked that song! She looked into her backpack to find something suitable to get her mind off of boredom. Reaching into her backpack, she felt something small in her hands. Confused and curious, she pulled it out and saw that it was the star locket. Gasping, she held it in her hand and just stared at it. The star locket brought back memories, memories that includes Darien. Hesitating, she opened the locket and a beautiful melody was flowing by. Closing her eyes, she could remember that day where Darien made a promise to her.

**- _Flashback -_**

_They were standing on a balcony, staring up at the full moon. Embracing each other, and not letting go, they were standing there for what they would want to be in that position forever. Lying in each and others arms and whispering dear endearments to one another._

_"I want to give this to you," said Darien abruptly, reaching into his green jacket and pulling out something small._

_Serena titled her head, "What is it, love?"_

_" Millenniums ago, Princess Serenity had presented her special locket to her love, Prince Endymion before he went to war. It was the star locket, the same one that I am holding right now. This locket symbolized their love, just like it would do the same with us. I want you to have it and it would always remind you that I would always be there for you," Darien said, putting the star locket into Serena's hands. _

_Serena was awed by the star locket, and she threw her arms around Darien's neck, " Thank you Darien. I love you!"_

_Darien hugged her back, bent down and whispered to her ear, "Not as much as I love you. I will always love you, because you are my heart and soul. Most importantly, you are my soul-mate." _

_They stared deeply into each other's eyes, and bending closely together, and their lips met with a passionate kiss. _

**- _End of Flashback -_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

Serena was in tears. Her heart seem to have tightened, thinking back of those wonderful memories when he had promised that they would never be separated. They would always have each other. But, now, it was too late. Seems like those words were just words. No feelings at all that were put in those thoughts. It was all lies. Lies that shattered her away, with only a fragile heart of herself. Wiping her tears, she closed her locket and put it back in her backpack. Leaning back, while closing her eyes, she let sleep take over her and hopefully everything will be better tomorrow.

Darien was in his apartment, laying on his black leather couch, staring up at his ceiling and trying to think if he had done the right thing for Serena.

' _I hope I did the right thing. Breaking up with Serena so she can be safe from harm that might be coming towards her if she is with me. But, is that the _right_ thing to do? Serena had always been by my side, giving me happiness. She shines her radiant light into my world and brought me to come to the senses of life. She gave me a lot of things that I should cherish her for. I know that I have done the right thing by keeping her from harm's way. But, how long would this end? It's hurting me inside and I have no idea when this would end.' _Darien closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pain, but he couldn't since the pain was still inside his heart. Tears was falling from his eyes, and near his mouth where he would taste the salty tear of it. Quicky wiping his tears, his bangs carelessly fall, covering his eyes. The doorbell rang, and Darien quickly wiped all the tears that might be visible. Straightening up himself he walks towards the door, and there standing there was four frantic girls with two cats with them.

Confused, Darien asks, "Hey. What's the matter? Did something happened? You seemed worried."

"Darien, we need to know when had the last time you had seen Serena? This is important," said Raye, pushing the door wide open and hoping to gain answers easily.

"This morning. Why do you ask?" Darien was getting confused. Why would they come up to his apartment and ask him about the last time he had seen Serena. Unless...

Amy holds up the little note that Serena had written on it. Tears was falling down her face. Now, Darien was alarmed. His heart skipped fast. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling. Holding up a shaking hand, he read the letter quietly. His eyes wide open, seeing the contents that were on the paper.

'_No. NO! This can't be happening! She can't be gone! I just saw her this morning! She can't be gone already! She Can't!' _

"No..." Darien whispered, tears threatening to fall back down again. His hands were both shaking and his legs gave out. Falling down to his knees, he continue staring at the letter. His sweet love. His princess. His Serena was now gone. And it was his fault.

Lita, taking that Darien knew something about Serena's departure, was now angry. She grabbed him by his collar and held him up in the air. Surprisingly, Darien didn't give a fight to it. The rest of the girls were trying to get Lita to let go of Darien. Lita, however, didn't let go.

"I know that you know something, Darien. Now you rather tell us, or you'll have a painful bruise on your face!"

The whole room was now quiet. Everybody's eyes in the room were now focus on Darien. Then, Mina stepped in, and said, "Darien, is this true? Did you know something about Serena's departure? Please Darien, please tell us what you know. We really want Serena back with us. If you know anything, please! Tell us."

"It was all my fault," was only Darien's reply.

"What's your fault?" asked Luna.

"Serena. This morning, I broke up with her. It wasn't something that she had done. I did it because of some dreams that seemed so real. So _real_ that it could become reality. I was afraid. I feared for her safety. All I wanted was her to be alive. I had to do something to 'stay away' from her, like they said. I did what's the best for both of us. I broke up with her. But, I can't believe she'll do something like this. I just can't believe about it." Darien cried. Lita was shocked, and she let go of Darien. He fell on the floor, crying. The rest of the gang were shock. They were speechless, and they were worried about Serena, but they could feel Darien's pain. Quietly, one by one, they each let out their own pain, through the tears that were buried deeply inside them.

_****_

* * *

**__**

_****_

_**A/N:** Remember. This is the revise version of my original story, **Beneath My Heart**. I am sorry to those of you who wanted the next chapter to the original story. But, when I re-read this story, I feel that I need some changing around the story. I hope this revise story is better. Thanks for the patient. Please review my story! _

_**Important Note:** I decided to revised this story, because I felt that it didn't lack in my standards. But, this would take me a while to catch up to whatever chapter I was in the original version. So, please be patient with me. I write other stories also-if you're interested, check my profile-so it would take a while. Thank you for reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought of my new revised chapter. _

_**Edit By:** _**ChibiNekoTenshi**

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
